ssstt, it's a secret
by Filatipphia
Summary: Tiada yang tahu kalau setiap malam, Tomioka Giyuu diam-diam menyelinap ke dalam kamar gadis itu.


**Kimetsu no Yaiba © Gotouge Koyoharu | Tomioka Giyuu x Kocho Shinobu | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Warning: a lil bit OOC maybe? no dialogue.**

* * *

Kini, setiap hari jika selesai menjalankan misi, Giyuu punya hal rutin yang selalu ia lakukan. Bukannya pulang ke rumah, pemuda dengan surai panjang itu malah membelokkan langkahnya menuju ke sebuah mansion megah.

Meski, toh, ia melakukannya secara diam-diam. Sebab ketika malam tiba,_ Butterfly Estate_ benar-benar terlihat sepi. Dan juga amat hening. Hanya suara jangkrik musim panas yang menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Maka, dengan langkah yang begitu hati-hati agar tak menimbulkan suara, Giyuu mulai menuju ke tempat yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia kunjungi.

Tapi tidak, kok, jangan berpikiran macam-macam terlebih dahulu.

Tiada yang tahu kalau setiap malam, Tomioka Giyuu diam-diam menyelinap ke dalam kamar gadis itu. Untuk yang kemudian ia lakukan hanyalah membenarkan selimutnya.

Sebab Shinobu Kocho sangatlah sembrono ketika tidur._ Futon_nya akan terlihat begitu acak-acakan. Juga selimutnya yang melorot jatuh ke kaki. Dan bantalnya yang terlempar cukup jauh.

Jangan lupakan pula pin rambut kupu-kupu milik gadis itu yang masih setia terpasang. Hingga terkadang Giyuu berpikir, apakah terasa nyaman tidur dengan surai yang masih terikat, serta sebuah pin yang cukup besar di atasnya?

Lelaki itu menghela napas. Sebelum kemudian memungut sebuah bantal berwarna putih yang berada di dekat pintu. Lalu dengan perlahan, ia menuju ke arah gadis itu.

Wajahnya nampak tenang. Irama napasnya juga begitu teratur. Serta, tanpa sebuah kurva di bibirnya. Hanya nampak raut polos yang Giyuu pun tak menyangka beginilah Kocho Shinobu tanpa sebuah senyuman. _Meskipun tetap saja terlihat manis._(Lelaki itu seratus persen berjanji tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan kalimat terakhir dari bibirnya.)

Dengan hati-hati, ia taruh benda empuk itu di belakang kepala Shinobu. Lantas membenarkan posisi tidur gadis itu yang sangat tidak teratur. Lihat, bahkan _haori_nya saja belum dilepas. Apakah gadis itu sangat kelelahan hingga tak sempat berganti baju? Lelaki itu merasa heran. Namun meski begitu, tubuh mungilnya tetap menguarkan aroma harum yang memabukkan. Ia suka dengan wanginya. (Ini adalah kalimat kedua yang tidak akan pernah terlontar dari mulutnya, ia bersumpah.)

Giyuu mengangkat lembut kepala Shinobu, dan menahannya sebentar di pangkuannya. Lalu, ia dengan telaten melepas jepit rambut ungu berbentuk kupu-kupu yang mengakibatkan surai gadis itu tergerai.

Pemuda itu yakin, benda yang selalu dikenakan oleh Shinobu di mahkotanya ini pasti sangat berharga. Meski begitu, ia tak mengerti mengapa gadis itu bisa dengah leluasa memakainya kala terlelap, yang mungkin saja itu bisa membuatnya cepat rusak. Ah, mungkin gadis itu sengaja melakukannya, agar menambah beban pekerjaan Giyuu.

(Padahal Shinobu sama sekali tak tahu bahwa setiap malam, selalu ada penyusup yang datang.)

Setelah beres dengan urusannya dengan rambut, Giyuu pun segera mengarahkan kepala gadis itu ke atas bantal. Tentu saja secara perlahan sebab ia tak ingin mengganggu tidur Shinobu.

Ia lantas menaruh pin berwarna ungu tersebut di bagian ujung _futon_, lebih tepatnya sebelah benda empuk alas kepala gadis itu.

Lalu, lelaki bersurai gelap menarik selimut yang melorot jauh. Serta memasangkannya dengan apik hingga sebatas dada. Kali ini, posisi lelap Shinobu terlihat jauh lebih anggun.

Dipandanginya gadis itu dengan intens. Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai dan juga polos. Irama napasnya begitu lembut dan teratur. Serta surai ungu gradasi hitamnya yang tersebar rapi di atas bantal putih.

Tanpa sadar, sebelah tangannya terangkat. Untuk kemudian telapak lebarnya menuju pipi Shinobu. Dan telunjuknya yang ramping mulai mengusap-usap pelan wajah gadis itu.

Pokoknya, jangan bilang-bilang pada yang lain ya, atas aksi ilegalnya ini. Biarlah selamanya menjadi sebuah rahasia di alam semesta. Sebab menyelinap ke kamar Kocho Shinobu di malam hari adalah sebuah hal yang cuma Giyuu dan Tuhan yang tahu.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: welp, ini keknya OOC banget wwwww. sudah kubilang kan, jangan bosan lihat aku nangkring di sini hehehehe:((( beneran deh gatau kenapa lagi hooked banget sama mereka huhu maapkan kalo nyampahTwT


End file.
